


The Twin Files

by TaMaDa95



Category: The X-Files
Genre: dad!mulder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMaDa95/pseuds/TaMaDa95
Summary: Dad!Mulder What if Mulder was a single father? How would that affect the show? Will the children help bring Mulder and Scully together? This story will answer those questions.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea floating around in my mind for a while... What if Mulder was a single father? How would that affect the show? Will the children help bring Mulder and Scully together? This story will answer those questions. It will follow canon for the most part, but I will have to change some things to accommodate Mulder’s twins.
> 
> Some background information for this story: Mulder is the single father to twin daughters; Aurora (Ari) Samantha Mulder and Cordelia (Lia) Rebecca Mulder. They will be two in the Pilot. Their mother, Rebecca, died during childbirth leaving Mulder to be the single father that he is. (She was Mulder’s girlfriend at the time. She never existed in the X-Files world. She will be referenced in this story, though)
> 
> While we are talking about Aurora and Cordelia, I thought I would describe them for you, so you understand what I was picturing while I was writing them. Picture David Duchovny’s real-life daughter, West. I will make a few changes to their appearance as illustrated below. They were born July 15, 1991. Each season starts in the fall and ends in May, so they will have a birthday in between each season.
> 
> Aurora or Ari (Are-ee)—15 minutes older, shoulder-length curly auburn hair and hazel eyes. (Otherwise picture West Duchovny) She is the shy twin. Her favorite color is teal, and her favorite food is pizza. Named after Aurora Borealis, the Northern lights.
> 
> Cordelia or Lia (Lee-uh)—15 minutes younger, shoulder-length strawberry blonde straight hair and green eyes. (Otherwise picture West Duchovny) She is the outgoing twin. Her favorite color is pastel purple, and her favorite food is spaghetti. Named after Cordelia, a moon of Uranus.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any characters, places, or storylines that you may recognize are property of Chris Carter and Fox. Aurora, Cordelia, and Rebecca belong to me. If I chose to not edit or add to a scene, I left it out completely.
> 
> With all the fun stuff out of the way… On with the story!

_ Spoilers: This chapter contains spoilers for the pilot. _

***Mulder’s Apartment, 7:27 AM***

The Mulder twins were enjoying their breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon when their dad sighed heavily, “Girls we need to hurry up and get you to daycare. Daddy has to meet the new agent who will be helping him.”

“Otay daddy!” Amelia and Cordelia exclaimed. They loved daycare. 

***Mulder’s Office, 4:17 PM***

Mulder heard the knock on his basement office door.  _ Oh great… Here we go _ , he thought to himself. “Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted,” he yelled at the door.

His new ‘partner’ entered his office and walked towards him, “Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you.” He reached out to shake her hand and sarcastically remarked, “Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?”

“Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you.” Mulder knew he was being slightly harsh with Scully, but he wasn’t looking forward to working with someone who would be reporting everything he did back to the men in charge, “Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me.” Mulder finally smiled at her.

“If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th…” Scully responded.

Mulder stood and took a file from his desk, “You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics.” He removed his glasses, “Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Dana Scully Senior Thesis. Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein.”

Now growing irritated, Scully questioned him, “Did you bother to read it?”

“I did. I liked it.” Mulder said as he loaded up his slide projector. “It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seem to apply.” Mulder saw Scully slightly glare at him as he moved past her to turn the lights off. “Maybe I can get your medical opinion on this, though.” Mulder began his presentation on what would be their first case together. She didn’t seem convinced of the extraterrestrial nature of this case, but Mulder was used to people not believing him or his ramblings. Once he finished the slideshow, he looked at Scully and said “See you tomorrow morning, Scully, bright and early. We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at eight A.M.” With that, Scully smiled and left his office.

***Mulder’s Apartment, 5:18 PM***

“So, Lia. Ari. What should we have for dinner?” Mulder asked his daughters upon their return home.

Cordelia requested her favorite food, “Pa-get-ee!” While Aurora requested hers, “Pete-sa!” In order to prevent any fighting, Mulder suggested his favorite instead, “Hmm. How about grilled cheese?”

“Otay daddy!” the girls responded smiling up at their dad. 

Mulder smiled down at his daughters, “Why don’t you two go play in your room while I make dinner.”

Once the grilled cheeses were done, Mulder walked into the only room in his apartment—the room that the twins called theirs. “Dinner is ready. Let’s go eat. I have something to tell you.”

“Daddy has to go away for a few days, so you will be staying with Uncle Langley, Uncle Frohike, and Uncle Byers. Doesn’t that sound fun, girls?” Mulder told his daughters as they were munching on their grilled cheese sandwiches.

The twins looked at their dad with sad smiles. They loved going to the house of their goofy yet lovable ‘uncles’. However, they would miss their dad. “But why, daddy?” asked Cordelia, the outgoing twin. Mulder rolled his eyes while talking about his new partner, “because daddy has to go out of town with his new partner for work. I will call you two every night and tell you a bedtime story while I’m gone. How about that?” Mulder waited for a nod of acknowledgment from the girls before continuing, “now let’s go get you both packed.”

***Dulles International Airport, 7:58 AM***

Mulder arrived at the airport with barely enough time to catch his 8 AM flight. “Is everything okay, Agent Mulder? You almost missed our flight.”

“Yes, Agent Scully. Sorry, I was running a little late this morning and had an important errand to run before coming to the airport.” Mulder responded, still not telling his new partner about his daughters. He needed to be sure he could trust her as a partner before he entrusted her with the information of his life. Very few people at the bureau even knew that he had children. Mulder was not really the favorite of anyone at the bureau, so he never saw the point in mentioning his twins.

***Mulder’s Hotel Room, 7:27 PM***

Mulder dialed the all too familiar number of his babysitters. “Lone Gunman,” Richard Langley answered.

“It's Mulder. Turn the tape recorder off. I know it’s later than I said I would call, but we got a little caught up on the case. Could you grab the girls and put me on speaker phone, please?” Mulder pleaded into the phone. He loved his daughters more than life itself and he hated having to leave them.

Mulder heard the sound of feet running on the other side of the phone followed by “Daddy! Daddy!”

Hearing his daughters immediately put a smile on his face, “Hi girls! Are you having fun?”

Aurora yelled into the phone, “Daddy, we eat pete-sa!”

“Oh, is that so? You love Pizza,” Mulder responded to his shy daughter. “What else did you do?”

Cordelia responded, “We play Legos! We build UFOs wif uncle Hick-ee!”

“Well that sounds fun! Okay, girls. I will stay on the phone. Go put on your pajamas and brush your teeth. Then settle into bed and I will tell you a bedtime story,” Mulder told his precocious two-year-old daughters. The phone was still on speaker, so Mulder could hear the girls rustling around through their bedtime routine.

Mulder was brought out of his thoughts of his daughters when Aurora spoke up, “Otay daddy, ready!”

“Hey, Mulder, the girls are asleep,” Langley said to the FBI agent once he made it about halfway through his story about alien princesses.

Mulder softly smiled, “Good, good. I hope they weren’t too much trouble for you guys today.”

“Nope, not at all. We never have any problems with the little Mulders. How is the case going?” Langley asked.

“The sheriff and the medical examiner aren’t being that cooperative and my new partner is very skeptical, but other than that, fine I guess,” Mulder answered before hearing a knock on the door. “Langley, someone’s at the door. I’ve got to go. I hope to be back tomorrow, but if not, I will call the girls. I will let you know. Bye.” With that, Mulder hung up the phone and carried a candle to open the door. There he saw Scully standing in nothing but her bathrobe, shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

_ As a reminder, if I chose to not edit or add to a scene, I left it out completely. And a very big thanks to my beta, the wonderful AweburnPhoenix! _

***Mulder’s Apartment, 6:13 PM*** ****

“Daddy, we all done eating. We watch Ariel now?” asked Aurora. It was Aurora’s night to pick the movie and she, of course, wanted to watch her favorite,  _ The Little Mermaid. _

Mulder looked up being pulled out of his thoughts by his daughter, “Why don’t you two go put on your pajamas and brush your teeth and I will get the movie ready.” Mulder watched as his daughters ran off to their room. He had been working with his new partner, Agent Dana Scully for about 9 months now and he still hadn’t told her about his daughters. He wasn’t sure of the best way to bring it up. He finally reached a place in which he felt he could trust her. He had been wanting to tell her ever since their little adventure in Alaska but he just hadn’t found the right time. 

“Daddy, we ready!” Cordelia yelled as the girls made their way back to the couch. Mulder pushed play on their movie before hearing a knock at the door. “Uncle Byers! Uncle Lang-ee! Uncle Hick-ee!,” both girls yelled in excitement when they saw who was at the door. 

“Thank you guys for coming. I need to go stake out this suspect, Tooms for a bit.” Mulder greeted his friends and then turned his attention to his daughters. “Lia. Ari. Daddy has to go do something for work. I will be back in the morning. Your uncles are going to stay with you. Give me a hug and a kiss goodbye. I love you girls so much. Be good. Go to bed after your movie is over.” He then returned his attention back to his friends. “Got it. Only this movie and then they have to go to bed. Don’t let them con you into letting them watch another one.”

***Mulder’s Apartment, 4:28 AM*** ********

“Hey Mulder, what are you doing back already?,” Langley asked the FBI agent. 

“Oh Scully sent me home. She said she was going to take over the surveillance. She told me to come home and get some rest. Were the twins good?” Mulder asked the Gunmen. 

“Yes. Yes. They were fine. Aurora had a little bit of a problem falling asleep but otherwise everything was good.” Byers responded. 

Mulder started walking towards the girls’ room. “I’m just going to go check on them quickly.” After he peaked in their room and saw that both girls were still asleep, Mulder made his way back out to the living room.“Thank you, guys. Really, I mean it.” 

“Don’t mention it. Just give me the phone number to that hot little partner of yours and we will call that payment enough.” Frohike said with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

***Mulder’s Apartment, 7:48 AM*** ****

Mulder was awakened by a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. An Agent Talbot showed him his badge, “Agent Mulder?”

“Yeah.” Mulder groggily responded.

Talbot came in followed by a police officer. Talbot motioned for the officer to check out the back room where the couch was. “What’s going on?” Mulder followed the officer and saw him kneel over and pick up a pair of Mulder’s sneakers. “What’s this about?”

“Agent Mulder, get your things. You’re in some trouble. You need to go down to Assistant Director Skinner’s office for some questioning. ” was all that Agent Talbot gave in response. Then the girls made their presence known. 

“Daddy?” Cordelia, the more outgoing twin, questioned. 

Caught off guard by the presence of two little girls, Agent Talbot, asked “Oh. You have children” Talbot bent down to get eye level with the twins. “Well hello there girls. Your daddy is in some trouble so he has to come with us. Where is your mommy?”

“We have no mommy! Don’t take daddy!” Cordelia shouted at the police officer. 

“Officer Talbot is there any way that the girls could come with me to the bureau? They can sit in the Assistant Director’s office and color while I am being questioned.” Mulder asked. This was not how he wanted his partner and boss to find out about his children, but there was no turning back now. 

“I suppose so.” The officer and Talbot started out the door. Mulder started to follow when he stepped on something metallic, hearing a click. He bent down and picked up the screw from the air vent. He looked at the vent and saw it was missing a screw.

***Skinner’s Office, 9:13 AM*** ****

“…Agent Scully, may I have a word with Agent Mulder, please?” Skinner looked to Scully thereby ending their conversation. 

“Cordelia. Aurora. Can you do daddy a favor?” Mulder waited for acknowledgement before continuing. “Can you go with Agent Scully while I talk to Deputy Director Skinner?”

“Otay Daddy?” Cordelia, very unsure of the situation, responded while both girls reached for Scully’s hands. 

“Fox, you are one of the finest, most unique agents in the nearly sixty-year history of this institution. I mean, we were talking about you when you were in the academy. Now, most of us, including the director, feel that your talents are wasted on the X-Files but we respect that you’re deeply invested in those areas. But if these areas are creating such stress as to not only cause you to act inappropriately but those agents close to you as well then may I advise you to step away... for a while. Clear your head, take an extended vacation. You have daughters to think about. You can’t be chasing after criminals and putting yourself in danger and potentially risking leaving your children fatherless.”

“Vacation is a good idea. Thanks for your concern.” Mulder responded.

“You’re forbidden to go near Eugene Tooms. Mulder... This was close. Any closer and a thousand friends at the capitol won’t be able to help you.” Skinner reminded Mulder. 

***FBI Elevator, 9:16 AM*** ****

Dana Scully bent down to be eye level with the twin two year old girls. “Hello, girls, my name is Dana. I work with your daddy. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi, me Cordelia.” the more outgoing of the two girls stepped forward not seeing Scully as a threat. 

Scully looked at the other girl with a smile, “that must make you Aurora then?” Aurora answered with a shy nod. “Oh girls it looks like we made it to the basement. This is where your daddy and I work.”

Scully walked down the basement hallway hand in hand with the twins; Aurora on the left and Cordelia on the right. Once they reached the X-Files office, Dana made quick work to find paper and some writing instruments. “Girls, do you like to color?”

“Yes!,” Cordelia exclaimed. 

***X-Files Office, 9:26 AM*** ****

Mulder took one last giant sigh before walking into his basement office. “Hey girls! Whatcha doing?”

“Oh, hi daddy! We coloring wif Dana!” Aurora happily yelled to her dad without taking her eyes off of her artwork. 

“Dana, huh?” Mulder smirked at Scully. 

“Yup. I figured the girls and I could be on a first name basis. Plus I thought it would make them feel more comfortable to call me by my first name instead of Agent Scully.” Scully responded and went to stand next to Mulder. “So… um you have daughters?”

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just didn’t know if I could trust you, then you became the only person I could trust. I wanted to tell you. I just didn’t know how. I don’t tell anyone about my daughters. They are my best kept secret. But I guess the cat is out of the bag now. Even Skinner knows.” Mulder explained. “But the girls have had quite the morning. I need to get them to daycare now and then we can go to the Smithsonian.” Mulder walked over to his desk where his daughters were still entranced in coloring, “Ari. Lia. I need you to put the colors away. We need to get you to daycare so daddy and Dana can do some stuff for work.”

The girls stopped their coloring to pout at their dad, “No daddy! We play wif Dana.”

“You can play with Dana some other time. We don’t want daddy getting in trouble again, do we?” Mulder smiled at his daughters. 

“Daddy, no more trouble. We go to daycare.” Cordelia said.

_ Next chapter, Mulder fills Scully in a little more on the backstory/history of Aurora and Cordelia.  _


End file.
